2.0
2.0, otherwise known as The Humongous Update, is a Minecraft update coming after 1.10. It's a massive update, because Minecraft actually reached 2.0, which is a milestone, isn't it ? New Features New Mobs *Psychic Enderman **Has red eyes **Shoots purple energy blasts **Small explosions (they don't break anything) occur wherever he teleports **Is hostile and thus doesn't need provocation **Spawns in dungeons, strongholds, abandoned mineshafts and End cities. **Has 40 HP **Drops Ender Pearls and Eyes of Ender *Shelleton **New type of Skeleton **Throws bombs. When these explodes, a small energy circle appears for a few seconds that electrocutes everyone who touches it. **Attacks with the new Hammer weapon when the Player comes close **Doesn't burn up in sunlight **Steals the Player's iventory after death, even with /gamerule keepIventory on (except on Peaceful) **Has 25 HP **Drops bones and his hammer (rarely) *Goat **New animal **Spawns mainly in Taiga biomes and forests. **Has 20 HP **Drops goat meat, horns (rarely) *Garter Snake **Neutral **Spawns mainly in jungles and swamplands, but also in deserts, savannahs and Mesa biomes **Has 27 HP **When provoked, it'll lunge at the Player and bite him/her, giving the Poison II effect for 4 seconds. When near death, it'll strangle the Player. If the Player doesn't struggle, the snake will break the Player's air pipe, killing him/her instantly. **Drops Viper Fangs and Rattles upon death *More mobs TBA New Weapons *Hammer **Looks like a sledgehammer **Cannot be made from Wood **Stone and emerald hammers deal 5 damage, iron and ruby hammers deal 6, golden, amethyst and lapis lazuli hammers deal 7 damage and diamond and citrine hammers inflict 8 damage. **Can also be used as tool for redstone *Raygun **Looks like a Star Wars blaster **Can be found in End Cities or crafted **It's the only gun ever in Minecraft, don't worry ! **Shoots purple plasma shots **Deals 9,4 damage. **Can ricochet off shields and blocking swords *Drowsy Arrow **A new type of Tipped Arrow (in fact the Purple Arrows Skeletons used to shoot) **When mobs are hit with it, they fall asleep, and can be carried around or tamed. All types of Drowsy Arrows make the target sleep for a different amounr of time. **Weapons can be taken out of Witches' (Wither) Skeletons' Zombie's (and Zombie Pigmen's) hands **Armor can be taken off **Does not work on Villagers and Squids New Tools *Scythe **Used to cut crops, sugar canes and cobwebs New Ores *Ruby **Ruby now has a different texture then Redstone **Used to trade with Pigmen (not Zombie Pigmen, but the scrapped living Pigman) and to make tools **Just between iron and diamond of strength **Tool durability is 753 *Amethyst **Used to make tools **Just between iron and diamond of strength **Tool durability is 497 *Citrine **Just below diamond in strength **Used to make tools and quartz blocks **Tool durability is 976 *Also, Emerald and Lapis Lazuli can now be used to make tools. **Emerald is between stone and iron in strength; Lapis is between iron and amethyst in strength **Emerald is much more common, and can still be used to trade with Villagers. Dimensions *The Aether has been added in, with all of it's glory ! *Sky Dimension/Skylands **This dimension has EVERYTHING that was in Minecraft but got scrapped, removed or unused. A bit like The Forgotten Mod. Misc. *New move: the Grab **Can be used to grab mobs (most require to be killed or asleep), blocks, etc... and carry them around (out of the Iventory), or even throw them. *New generated structure; the jail **Has a lot of mobs, but also a huge amount of treasure ! *New biome: Rock plateau *Villages now generate in snow biomes, too ! *A new thirst meter; has to be refilled with drinks. If it drops to zero, you die. *The gravel beach makes it's return ! *New world types: **Islands: The size and biome(s) can be changed **Skyblock: Self-explanatory **Planets: A huge bunch of planets flying in a Void **More TBA Changes *The death animation of all mobs but Chickens, Villagers, Goats, Cows, Mooshrooms, Sheep and the Player has been changed to a "ragdoll" animation, in which they collapse to the floor and can be pushed and carried around. Slimes and Magma Cubes will instead melt and dissapear. *On Hardcore, Skeletons now have both a sword and bow. If the Player comes close, they'll switch to sword mode, and back when moving afar. The same goes for the Wither Skeletons. *On all difficulties, Skeletons have a small chance of spawning with no weapon. They also have a medium chance of spawning with axes, pickaxes and hoes (the latter with Sharpness VII).